Headgear such as hats, caps and bandanas are necessary in sunny weather to protect a user from the deleterious effects of excessive sunlight. The number of types and styles of headgear available is nearly unlimited, yet there is always room for a new style of headgear that embodies the user's style preferences while offering protection from the sun.
The present invention joins together a conventional visor bill and a conventional piece of cloth in an unconventional manner to create an unconventional type of headgear. The present invention is comprised of a visor bill attached to a square piece of cloth along the cloth's diagonal and slightly below the cloth's center. The present invention can be worn like a visor, or can be opened up and wrapped over the top of the head to look like a more traditional hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,448 is for “Article of Headwear” issued to Gaichel on Apr. 30, 1956. Gaichel employs a visor in combination with a scarf in order to “provide a head covering for holding the hair in place and also a sun shield for protecting the face and eyes of the wearer.” Unlike the present invention, Gaichel employs a visor that clips to a scarf by means of gripping members so that a user may alternate what scarves are used in conjunction with the visor, whereas the present invention envisions a section of cloth that is stitched or otherwise permanently attached to the visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,127 is for “Combined Bandana and Visor Headwear” issued to Bezanis on Aug. 6, 1996. Bezanis has as one of its objectives “to provide an article of headwear which provides the aesthetic appeal of a bandana with the functional advantages of a baseball type cap.” Bezanis is described as “a visor brim in the form of a bill, a self-supporting upstanding crown, and a triangular bandana cloth,” and as basically comprising “a visor brim, a crown, and a bandana cloth.” Bezanis differs from the present invention, in that Bezanis employs a visor, a crown piece, and a bandana attached to the crown piece, whereas the present invention is a visor and cloth, with the cloth stitched to the visor itself.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 419,750 is for a “Combined Sun Visor and Bandana” issued to Bazin on Feb. 1, 2000. Bazin “consists of a sun visor, and more particularly, to the combination of a sun visor and bandana or other style of headband, and an attachment mechanism for releasably securing the bandana to the visor.” Unlike the present invention, Bazin's bandana is detachable from the visor, whereas the present invention envisions a piece of cloth that is stitched or otherwise permanently attached to the visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,522 is for “Bandana Headwear with Flexible Headband, Having Options of Reversibility, Attachable Visor, Attached Cap and 3-Way Visor” issued to Blecha on Nov. 23, 2010. Blecha is a headband and bandana combination with an optional “3-way Visor [that] allows twelve different looks.” Unlike the present invention, Blecha emphasizes its variability to match an individual's stylistic preferences, whereas the present invention envisions a piece of cloth that is stitched or otherwise permanently attached to the visor.